finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Keall
Portrayed by: * - Biology Former Broletick General Keall "The Undefeated"/"The Defeated"/"The Survivor"/"The Avenger"/"The Digraced Coward"/"The Slayer"/"The Bounty Hunter"/"The True Broletick"/"The Many Named"/"The Nurse"/"The Warrior"/"The Warrior Nurse" of the Fifth Development Fleet was the General during the 2014 Infiltration of Earth. He was the lone survivor of a the failed invasion and disgraced for retreating by the Broletick President. Appearence Beside the natural appearence of a Broletick clone, Keall had a goatee and a large scar going down the right side of his face. Personality He had a great love of warfare and considered WWII to be Earth's greatest war. He had an ambition to personally kill the Doctor upon meeting him. History In 2014, the Broleticks were losing the war against the Shining Ones after one of their cloning plants disappeared. To counter this, the Fifth Development Fleet (led by General Keall) made plans to convert Earth into a cloning world. Arriving at Earth, Keall forged an alliance with Dennis Venables to aid the Broleticks' conquest of Earth. After confrinting the Fifth Doctor, Keall remained in the mothership as he ordered his subordinate Blude to attack TASK. He was contacted by the Doctor shortly after claiming the Doctor's IDRIS as his trophy. After his plan of turning Earth into a cloning planet for more troops failed, he furiously decided to destroy Earth by force. Rejecting the Doctor's offer to let him leave Earth alone or else be incinerated, Keall mocked him. When his troops were killed by Dennis, who gave his life to destroy the mothership in the process, Keall was able to teleport away to Earth. Keall hoped that by infiltrating deep behind enemy lines in order to predict and anticipate their movements he could make up for his fleet's failure to conquer Earth. He began a covert attempt at destroying Earth and make himself "Keall the Avenger". To this end, he used a neural control implant on Professor Nicholas Skinner and his daughter Lucy, who together ran Tycho, a radio telescope nearby. Keall planned to use the telescope to bring down Earth's many orbital satellites in a coordinated attack on the planet's nuclear power plants, which would have rendered the planet uninhabitable. His plan was discovered by the Fifth Doctor. Keall attempted to kill the Doctor and his companions. However, before his plan could come to effect, Keall was attacked in his probic vent by Leian Templeman and forced to return home to Sontar in his scout-ship by the Doctor. After meeting other Broleticks like Menterix and Sirvip, the Doctor briefly thought they were all the Keall, showing a sign of paranoia. Ashamed by Sontar for retreating death, Keall began working as a mercenary for the Kindred, who had found the consciousness of the Entity and used Keall as a go between for its transportation from planet to planet. A few weeks after this he met Wormwood, a member of the Kindred whom had been cast out for her actions. He found that there was a high price on her head, but she persuaded him to help her control the universe due to their similarities. They plotted to become Emperors of the Galaxy. Wormwood travelled to Earth, closely followed by Keall, who came in during a siege by the Kindred. He found Wormwood and killed her attackers. They then stole the Entity Scroll, which would show them where Horath was buried. However, Wormwood was growing tired of Keall and in the end, she double crossed Keall, calling him a blundering fool. Eventually he saw the light and, in a last ditch attempt at honour, he threw himself and Wormwood into the portal to Entity's body on the Bitter Pill. However, Keall was rescued by Person Krulius, who hunted aliens, using time travel technology to get Keall before he was trapped with Wormwood and Keall was digitally stored in Krulius's ship. Keall was freed by the Fifth Doctor. Keall and some other Broleticks were part of the Alliance alongside more of the Doctor's enemies planning to trap him in the Pandorium, believing him to be the one who is causing the cracks in the universe. He was destroyed when the IDRIS exploded nonetheless. The Sixth Doctor later managed to prevent this, resulting in the Alliance never having been formed in the first place and Keall being elsewhere instead. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 4 *"Operation: Blue Sky" / "The Poisonous Sky" *"The Last of the Fifth Development Fleet" *"The Inhuman Experiments" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"Rosewell" (Mentioned only) *"The Entity Scrolls" *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Broleticks Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor